Mafalda Hopkirk: A brief biography
by AllieHopkirk
Summary: A brief biography of Mafalda Hopkirk in the marauder era.


**Name:** Mafalda Lanette Hopkirk

**Nickname:** Allie

**Birthday:** 24th February 1962 (Age 17, making her 35 in 1997)

**Corporeal Patronus Form:** Vixen

**Animagus Form:** Vixen

**FC:** Dakota Fanning (Cassie Holmes)

**Blood Status:** Pure blood

At first glance you'd probably place Mafalda in Slytherin house; she's pureblood, proud of it, devious, manipulative and from a family of death eaters. Yet she is the only Hopkirk ever to have been placed in Gryffindor, we can put that down to her rebellious nature. Whilst her twin sisters Cassandre and Jennette excelled in the house of snakes, Mafalda spent her time becoming Hogwarts most infamous misfit. Of course, she achieved an outstanding in her OWLS and NEWTS and her performance at school gained her an apprenticeship at the ministry of magic in the use of improper magic department at just seventeen years old. At home, however, thing's weren't so easy; in 1963 Mafalda's mother was murdered at the unforgiving hands of Lord Voldermort. Her father, along with her impressionable older sisters, remained loyal to the Dark Lord, yet Mafalda was not so quick to comply. Due to her many outward protests against the dark arts, Mafalda's home life was simply a living hell and she left home at sixteen to live in her shabby, one bedroom apartment near the ministry.

**Likes:** Mafalda has all the charm and grace of a slytherin and uses this to her advantage whenever she can, for this reason social gatherings are her forte. However she lacks the glossy, glamorous appearance which is so common in most purebloods as she enjoys nothing more than rebelling against what is expected of her; she has two signature pink streaks in her bushy blond hair and tends to wear as much muggle clothing as she can get her hands on. She has an uncommon knack for transfigurations and excelled in this subject at school; remarkably, at just sixteen years of age, she gained the animagus form of a vixen. Despite her love of muggle literature and fashion, Mafalda is proud of her pure blood heritage and can't help but feel her stomach turn at the thought of blood traitors and halfbloods; but that's only due to the propaganda she grew up with.

**Dislikes:** Mafalda is a patient girl, yet the use of her full name will instantly make her blood boil as it reminds her so much of a cruel father. Alllie is the only name she shall answer to willingly (until 1981 when she gets a full time job at the ministry who insist upon the use of 'Mafalda'). She hates the dark arts and anything linked to it, she does not believe in the use of magic to cause physical pain or suffering; since her mother was subject to each of the unforgivable curses. She cannot stand incompetent people and people who complain about how pitiful their lives are without making any effort to solve their issues. She has not spoken to her family in two years now and does not wish to do so any time soon.

**Canon character:** Mafalda gets her full time job at the use of improper of magic office in 1981 where she remains until 1999. She does not support you-know-who but after the death of her two sisters in 1982 she does fear him and for this reason continues to work for the ministry throughout the two wars, knowing that she, in essence, is working for the Dark Lord himself. After 1982 Mafalda's rebellious nature fades and she learns that it is sometimes easier to just fit in. On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic, having been infiltrated by the Death Eaters, was taken over in a virtually silent coup d'etat. Hopkirk continued to work for the new regime, still as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. However, it was acceptable for her to be set aside for record-keeping.A month later, when Hopkirk apparated to work, she was ambushed by Hermione Granger and subsequently stunned and locked away. Some of her hair was pulled to use in Polyjuice Potion. Hermione took the potion and assumed the look of Hopkirk in order to gain entry to the Ministry. The impostor Hopkirk was used as stenographer for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and helped free the innocent Muggle-borns.

**Hogwarts history:** It came as a shock to her family when Allie was placed in Gryffindor house but Harry Potter isn't the only one who can convince the sorting hat to change its mind. Ever since she learnt of how her mother died, Allie has had a hatred for anything to do with the dark arts, for this reason she pleaded with the sorting hat to be placed anywhere but the infamous house of serpents. In Gryffindor Mafalda made many friends, but has only stayed in contact with two of them; her ex-boyfriend, Oliver Corner (later to become father of Micheal Corner) and her best friend Tiana Jackson. Oliver was beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team and Allie still has his quidditch jumper from their sixth year. They broke up when they left Hogwarts as they felt a long distance relationship would be too hard to keep up. The trio caused an awful lot of trouble during their seven years; attempting to nurse an injured baby unicorn back to health in the Gryffindor common room, carving their names in the whomping willow which very nearly beat them to a pulp, sneaking out for midnight walks in the forbidden forest and throwing parties in the room of requirement.


End file.
